


Worthy

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [4]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Headcanon, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7074385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her father wanted a son to rise to fame and glory. Little did he realize what was in store for Ann's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worthy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheOnlySPL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/gifts).



> Date Written: 2 June 2016  
> Word Count: 352  
> Written for: theonlyspl  
> Prompt: Ann + childhood  
> Summary: Her father wanted a son to rise to fame and glory. Little did he realize what was in store for Ann's life.  
> Spoilers: This is pre-series background for Ann. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This one turned out way creepier than I initially intended, and yet, it feels utterly right for Ann in some ways. I love that this character can be so complex, so layered, and keep giving me new things to explore. She is certainly the best thing to come out of this show for me.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

In her father's eyes, she was always… _less_. Never fully living up to the potential he wanted. Never the son he'd been dreaming of for years before she was ever born. To say that Albert Rutledge was old-fashioned was one of the grossest understatements of all time. One of his regular arguments, particularly once he'd had a couple glasses of scotch, was that his particular branch of the Rutledge family had borne sons first for going on ten generations back, without fail. Until her birth.

Albert blamed her mother for this anomaly from the familial standard, swore up and down that if she'd just done as his mother had done, and all of the women before her, they would have a son. His ire over this, coupled with the drinking, often led to her mother's most creative ways to cover bruises.

If she'd been a son, he'd have been there for her. The fact that he wasn't only proved her theory of just how fickle men, in particular, could be. He boycotted her wedding, and never showed up for the birth of his first grandchild or her funeral. It didn't matter that she graduated at the top of her class in high school or college. She was a girl, and women were inferior.

To his dying day, she never knew a moment of honest love from her father, except for an attempt on his deathbed that proved too little, too late. Even then, it was only because she'd made such a success of her business life. He'd made his bed and she'd be damned if she would release him from the responsibility of having to lie in it. 

No, Albert Rutledge went to his grave without the forgiveness of the daughter he never loved. And without the knowledge of just how powerful she had become. She hoped he could see her success from wherever he was in the afterlife, and that he choked on his regret.

She didn't need him or any other man to do what she needed to in life. All she needed was the Deliverer fulfilling the ancient prophecy.


End file.
